User talk:JAlbor
Hello JAlbor, do you have any tips on improving MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation? ~ Flightmare 20:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :As of now I have included (what I think are) the most sought after topics. Any further improvements possible? ~ Flightmare 20:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes I have seen the expanded navigation before, we use it on w:c:elderscrolls as well. ~ Flightmare 20:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Yes I can use some help. I have seen the number of editors slightly increasing over the past week and I am working hard to attract more users. Having focussed mostly on game content most of the time, I can use some help with the social aspect of the site (which is not my best ability). I am familiar with polls, but can you explain any further how the social media part would work? ~ Flightmare (talk) 23:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Sure! There are a few options for social interaction stuff. We could turn on Chats, in case users felt like grouping up together or talking strategy. We could also put in a Community Blogs segment on the front page to encourage users to post blogs beyond the existing "News" section. We could also create a Orcs Must Die wiki twitter account and insert the widget into the mainpage. Of course anything you else could think of is theoretically possible. Any or all of the above for that matter. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, I would also suggest turning on Message Wall. I think it's an improved version of the talk page that encourages more communication. ::What about the current talk pages, will all data from them get lost when message wall is enabled? Can they be archived in the talk namespace or should they be moved out? Implementing more blog categories and twitter feeds won't be any problem for me as I created the current main page on w:c:elderscrolls:The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki which I brought over to this wiki. I can still use some tips on making the community grow though. I hope holds enough content for us to reach 250 pages, as it is the only requirement that is holding us back from the spotlight. ~ Flightmare (talk) 22:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sadly yes, the current talk pages would be lost unless you were to archive them manually. How you'd like to archive them is up to you if you decided to go ahead with a message wall. I'm all for implementing a twitter and blog features on the front page, especially considering your expertive with the gorgeous elder scrolls wiki. I'll look around the wiki and add content where possible. If you want help with anything in particular let me know. I can make a twitter account and embed it on the main page if you like, for example. Just let me know. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Feed I get the feeling the official feed by Robot Entertainment is quite messy. Do you by chance know a better feed? I don't have much Twitter experience myself and I don't have the resources to maintain a feed. Right now I have implemented the RobotEnt one on the main page. I am reskinning the tabber so I can place one on the main page to enable multiple blog categories and more. This requires more work however, because I need to split it up in two styles, as the regular style is actively in use on level articles like Finale ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC)